


Drarry height difference

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All characters except Drarry are mentioned, Drarry, Dumbledore Bashing, Fluff, Good Dark Side, Good Malfoy Family, Height difference, Hermione Granger Bashing, I should be sleeping, Light side bashing, M/M, One Shot, Ron Weasley Bashing, SLYTHERIN ARE PEOPLE, Weasley Family Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi I wrote a one shot about Drarry because I love them so much. It’s just a whole bunch of fluff and light side bashing because SLYTHERIN ARE PEOPLE!If you have nothing good to stay wrote it in a journal and then burn that journal, it helps.





	Drarry height difference

Unlike what everyone expected Harry Potter became a small, timid, and shy Hufflepuff who was a greatly protected by all the Slytherin, no matter their age or year group. The Dursley’s abuse had been encouraged by Dumbledore, something Harry found our when we went to Gringotts. But that abuse both physical, emotional, and mental had made Harry scared, shy, and timid aka nothing like his heroic Gryffindor parents and godparents.

He had also found out the Wealsley’s, and Grangers were about to start being paid to be his friend. The Dursley’s were being paid for their abuse. The Order of the Chickens were being paid to be members. Granger wasn’t an oblivious little Mudblood nerd, she was a knowledgeable Mudblood. Along with other payments being made all from his accounts. Harry has been am manipulated since day one.

So when he got onto the Hogwarts Express he sat with Draco Malfoy and his friends, shaking his hands since he remembered him from Madam Malkins. Draco Malfoy was his first real friend who had also promised to protect him. He also ignored the weasel.

He was sorted into Hufflepuff. But he was bullied by Ravens, Lions, and even some Puffs. His only friends were the snakes and he had to get a private room after a request to Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonigall because he was too scared to share.

He didn’t join the quidditch team, instead cheered Draco and the snakes on. Didn’t stop Voldermort, kill the troll (the teachers doing so in the nick of time), get the invisibility cloak, enter the Chamber, participait in the Tri-Wizard tournament, or anything bad or dangerous he was expected to do.

He did get adopted by the Minister and His wife at the end of his 1st year. Befriend the dark families. Did learn how to be a pureblood and do the politics. Did make a deal with Voldemort to not bother him if does not bother him or those of which he cares for. He did start dating Draco in 3rd year and started a Marriage Contract in 5th year.

 

 

Draco Malfoy’s favorite thing about dating Harry Potter was the height difference. After all Harry was a small Hufflepuff whoms forehead went right above Draco’s Clavicle.

Harry Potter would never admit it but his favorite thing about dating the pure blood Slytherin Draco Malfoy was the height difference.

Draco Malfoy loved hugging his angel so that his chin rested on the top of his head. He felt closer to him.

Harry Potter loved it when Draco would hug him and place his chin on the top of his head. He loved being able to hear his Dragons heart beat, it was his favorite noise and also the most calming.

Draco Malfoy loved being the bigger spoon because he could hold the Puff close to him and also throw his leg over his side. It made him feel like no one could ever touch his precious Angel.

Harry Potter loved being the little spoon, mainly when Draco would let out little puffs of air against the back of his neck. It allowed him to know he was their and wouldn’t leave him.

Draco Malfoy loves walking up to the Puff and putting his arm around his waist and pulling him against his chest. It would intimidate those around them and let them whom Harry was dating.

He loved it when Draco would come up and put his chest against his back and place a kiss on his forehead and whisper “Hello” or “I love you.” It sent a shiver down his spine knowing he was loved and protected.

Draco Malfoy loved having his angel in his lap whether he was just sitting their, doing their homework together, or Harry was napping as he did something else. It was comfortable for both of them and he knew no one would bother his angel.

His favorite spot was Draco’s lap, being surrounded by his lemony, Sandlewood and something else that was just Draco’s smell felt amazing.

Draco Malfoy loved carry him around because he knew he was surrounded and protecting him from all the danger out there. He also loved just being able to hold him.

He loved it when Draco would give him piggy back rides and he would always call him, “My Mighty Dragon.”

Draco Malfoy loved giving Harry forehead kisses. It was so easy to access and he knew Harry got shy whenever he kissed him on the lips in public.

Harry was able to tell that when the snake kissed him on his forehead that he was respected by him. It was Draco’s non-verbal way of saying to him, “I know you’re insecure and I except that.” Harry loved knowing that.

Draco Malfoy loved going anywhere and throwing his arm around his angels shoulders and pulling him closer to him. It marked his territory and kept his curious Puff from wandering off.

Harry felt so loved when Draco wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He lied resting his head against his Pec whether it be happening in public or in private.

 

They both knew how much the other loved the height difference no matter if they said it out loud or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the POV of a lesbean who is not a male gay man. So sorry if this sucks but eh whatever.
> 
> I am tired and please leave Kudos even if I can’t spell or else grammer. Also only nice stuff and if you have nothing good to stay wrote it in a journal and then burn that journal, it helps.


End file.
